


"Y'all Need God"

by Highonieroine



Series: [ EmoTrinityNet ] [2]
Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Group Chat, Emo Trinity, Frerard, I cant sleep so here's the result of my sleep deprivation in the form of a GC story, I had a lot of fun to write it, Leave kudos and comments!, Lets start tagging again, M/M, Ryden, Theres a lot of copypastas, Very terrible jokes, You should have fun reading it, bandoms - Freeform, enjoy, idk how to tag this shit, thanks xoxo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-31 05:07:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12125160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highonieroine/pseuds/Highonieroine
Summary: I am so fucking sorry that I haven't updated this story in a while! I was just really busy lately, and also very sleep deprived. I am still fucking busy and sleep deprived but I am taking an entire night to write/edit and publish this story. Hope y'all enjoy xoxo





	"Y'all Need God"

**Author's Note:**

> I am so fucking sorry that I haven't updated this story in a while! I was just really busy lately, and also very sleep deprived. I am still fucking busy and sleep deprived but I am taking an entire night to write/edit and publish this story. Hope y'all enjoy xoxo

{ September 12th, 5:23 am }

ForeheadGod: hey  
ForeheadGod: u  
ForeheadGod: nerds  
ForeheadGod:  
ForeheadGod:  
ForeheadGod: is this the real life  
ForeheadGod: is this just fantasy  
ForeheadGod: caught in a landslide  
ForeheadGod: no escape from reality  
ForeheadGod: open ur eyes  
ForeheadGod: look up to the skies and see  
ForeheadGod: im just a poor boy  
ForeheadGod: i need no sympathy  
ForeheadGod:  
ForeheadGod: ...  
ForeheadGod: i walk a lonely road  
GotCheeseWhiz: JESUS.FUCKING.CHRIST.  
GotCheeseWhiz: Brendon, it's fucking six in the morning, go back to sleep.  
ForeheadGod: i knew dat classic would wake one of y'all emo asses  
GotCheeseWhiz: ...  
ForeheadGod: sorry babe  
Gwhiz138: for FUCK'S SAKE GUYS  
ForeheadGod: lmao hey g  
Gwhiz138: Good fucking morning to you too, Brendon.  
Gwhiz138: I can't believe I'm up at 6 in the morning because of you two clowns  
GotCheeseWhiz: say that to bren  
GotCheeseWhiz: i was asleep until i got all the notifications from the GC  
EmoMemeLord: wtf is goin on  
EmoMemeLord: is dis some kinda party ???  
GotCheeseWhiz: no, pete, my fucking boyfriend woke us up  
ForeheadGod: lmao sorry yall i was so fuckin lonely  
EmoMemeLord: u always got ur hand if u feel too lonely  
ForeheadGod: lmao pete u fucker thats not what i meant  
MommyStump: L A N G U A G E  
MommyStump: Also, good morning kids  
Trohmania: wtf u guys im tryin 2 sleep  
UnicornKid: can y'all like chill for a sec? I just fuckin woke up  
Gwhiz138: welcome to the club, little brother  
Gwhiz138: lmao i just hope you guys won't wake Frank up  
xvxAndyxvx: u guys  
xvxAndyxvx: can u just  
xvxAndyxvx: stfu pls  
EmoMemeLord: wow  
ForeheadGod: yo andy u just hit a record man thats a lotta things u just said now  
GotCheeseWhiz: babe don't be an insolent bitch or I'll fucking end you  
Lildrummerboy: wow can u guys just not pls  
UnicornKid: at least pete aint doin his copypasta shit  
EmoMemeLord: What the fuck did you just fucking say about me, you little bitch? I’ll have you know I graduated top of my class in the Navy Seals, and I’ve been involved in numerous secret raids on Al-Quaeda, and I have over 300 confirmed kills. I am trained in gorilla warfare and I’m the top sniper in the entire US armed forces. You are nothing to me but just another target. I will wipe you the fuck out with precision the likes of which has never been seen before on this Earth, mark my fucking words. You think you can get away with saying that shit to me over the Internet? Think again, fucker. As we speak I am contacting my secret network of spies across the USA and your IP is being traced right now so you better prepare for the storm, maggot. The storm that wipes out the pathetic little thing you call your life. You’re fucking dead, kid. I can be anywhere, anytime, and I can kill you in over seven hundred ways, and that’s just with my bare hands. Not only am I extensively trained in unarmed combat, but I have access to the entire arsenal of the United States Marine Corps and I will use it to its full extent to wipe your miserable ass off the face of the continent, you little shit. If only you could have known what unholy retribution your little “clever” comment was about to bring down upon you, maybe you would have held your fucking tongue. But you couldn’t, you didn’t, and now you’re paying the price, you goddamn idiot. I will shit fury all over you and you will drown in it. You’re fucking dead, kiddo.  
GotCheeseWhiz: fucking hell Pete  
ForeheadGod: lmao i fuckin love it  
Gwhiz138: pete can u just not  
UnicornKid: wtf is this shit  
EmoMemeLord: a copypasta moikeh  
MommyStump: l a n g u a g e k i d s  
FroPrincess: wow what did i miss  
ForeheadGod: dis dick  
GotCheeseWhiz: nothing big or important  
xvxAndyxvx: LMAO  
Trohmania: lmao  
Gwhiz138: IM WHEEZING LMAO  
UnicornKid: wow lmao poor bden  
Lildrummerboy: roasted  
FlipFlopBassMan: wow i just woke up 2 this  
Fronkoreostein: same wtf is goin on  
Gwhiz138: lmao babe I'm d y i n g  
Fronkoreostein: ???  
EmoMemeLord: im fuckin cryin u guys this is priceless  
MommyStump: i'll stop saying it but one last time  
MommyStump: L A N G U A G E  
FroPrincess: what did we do to god to have kids like that  
ForeheadGod: we r all adopted lmao  
GotCheeseWhiz: except for Mikey and Gerard  
ForeheadGod: yea but i mean its not ray or pat that gave birth to dem  
ForeheadGod: ... right ?  
EmoMemeLord: l m a o  
Gwhiz138: wtf bren lmao i can't breathe rn  
MommyStump: let's not get incestuous here, please  
EmoMemeLord: k but srsly u guys i need a sec to breathe  
UnicornKid: wow y'all im muting the conversation ill go get some sleep again  
FlipFlopBassMan: lmao same wtf is goin on  
xvxAndyxvx: same  
Trohmania: im stayin here to watch this shit show goin on its too funny lmao  
MommyStump: WHEN WILL MY KIDS STOP SAYING THE F WORD *sobbing* where did i go wrong  
ForeheadGod: lmao sorry pat  
ForeheadGod: can i rly call u mom  
MommyStump: sure  
Trohmania: we r all related under the same weird parents even if they arent our real parents and we r all adopted  
Lildrummerboy: wait does that makes us  
Lildrummerboy: brothers in arms  
Lildrummerboy: get it? Lmao im so funny  
EmoMemeLord: ...  
GotCheeseWhiz: ...  
ForeheadGod: ...  
FroPrincess: wow dude that was lame  
Gwhiz138: i agree  
Trohmania: dude  
Trohmania: wat even was that  
Fronkoreostein: u make me wanna kms rn  
MommyStump: N O  
MommyStump: NO ONE WILL KILL THEMSELVES HERE OKAY  
MommyStump: NOT UNDER MY WATCH  
EmoMemeLord: *steals ur watch* u can do it now man  
MommyStump: ...  
MommyStump: go to your room, peter  
ForeheadGod: l m a o dat was so good pete  
FroPrincess: that... was awful.  
ForeheadGod: Spencer for ur own good we must ban u  
Lildrummerboy: c'mon guys it wasnt that bad

[EmoMemeLord has banned Lildrummerboy from the chat.]

EmoMemeLord: the deed is done  
ForeheadGod: the sentence is fulfilled  
Gwhiz138: the evil has been exorcised  
Trohmania: how do y'all have so many deep ways to say he got banned  
MommyStump: ^^^^^  
FroPrincess: ^^^^^^^^^^^  
Fronkoreostein: they have no life thats why  
ForeheadGod: agreed  
EmoMemeLord: who needs a life when ur an emo meme lord  
Trohmania: idek wanna know wtf is an emo meme lord  
Gwhiz138: its kinda like someone that posts weird humoristic pictures on the internet  
Gwhiz138: now on a completely different topic  
Gwhiz138: @ fronkoreostein babe u wanna go get coffee  
Fronkoreostein: k lemme dress up and ill meet u at ur place  
MommyStump: awh you guys are lovely!  
FroPrincess: you guys can bring me coffee too?  
Gwhiz138: sure  
ForeheadGod: we should rly have a sleepover soon  
EmoMemeLord: y tho  
ForeheadGod: y not  
Trohmania: seein how we r on this chat it would be hell irl lmao  
EmoMemeLord: lets do it then  
EmoMemeLord: just cuz joe said itd be hell lmao  
GotCheeseWhiz: jon's bday is coming soon  
GotCheeseWhiz: we should do the sleep over then  
ForeheadGod: good idea babe  
GotCheeseWhiz: i always have good ideas  
ForeheadGod: unlike MCR  
FroPrincess: oh no  
Fronkoreostein: oh no  
GotCheeseWhiz: oh no  
MommyStump: oh no  
Trohmania: oh no  
Gwhiz138: People like you make me want to kill myself. Of course you'll respond "lol good do it, cuck" or some other horseshit, but you don't understand how grating it is having to live on a planet with people like you. There's so many too. It's not like you're unique, far from it actually, you're about as generic as they come nowadays. And every time I have to smell your foul KFC breath when you're shouting out "your" opinions, I just want to escape existence. I want to claw at the ground and the air, pry our universe open and escape into a plain of being with more value or meaning. But no, I'll surely die on the sidewalk, foaming at the mouth, as you walk on with your shoulders cocked and your eyes glazed over. Not because of my inferiority. No, because had we lived in a world with any rhyme or reason, I wouldn't even know you. At best you'd be a side note at the end of a day. But because we live in this industrialized hell hole, people climbing over each other to get to work, I have to see your kind everywhere. I have to bare your existence for you, as well as the millions of others like you. I want you to understand, you're not the strong. You're the weak. You're the one that can find some meaning in this desert, whereas the superior beings sputter out in the mental hospital. You are not the strong, you are the weak. And the weak now kill the strong.  
Fronkoreostein: dude chill  
Fronkoreostein: babe im omw now  
ForeheadGod: is dat ...  
GotCheeseWhiz: ANOTHER fucking copypasta? Yes, babe. Yes, it is.  
EmoMemeLord: l m a o  
EmoMemeLord: sorry G  
Gwhiz138: alright babe  
Gwhiz138: and pete fuck you  
MommyStump: G E R A R D  
FroPrincess: y'all need God  
EmoMemeLord: dont u mean  
EmoMemeLord: we all need dogs  
MommyStump: P E T E R  
EmoMemeLord: lmao sorry mom  
Gwhiz138: Frank's here, anyone wants something from 7-Eleven? Except Ray's coffee?  
MommyStump: can you grab me one too pls?  
Gwhiz138: sure thing  
Gwhiz138: ryan? Bren? Pete? Joe?  
Trohmania: nothin for me, thx tho  
Trohmania: goin back 2 sleep, talk to y'all later  
FroPrincess: see ya joe  
EmoMemeLord: see ya bud  
Gwhiz138: talk to you later man  
MommyStump: see ya kiddo  
ForeheadGod: ttyl pal  
GotCheeseWhiz: see you soon  
EmoMemeLord: hey can u get me 2 slices of pizza ill give u the cash to buy them  
Gwhiz138: sure, dont worry about the cash, keep it  
ForeheadGod: do you guys have any chips?  
GotCheeseWhiz: no but i got cheese whiz  
ForeheadGod: i kno dat babe  
ForeheadGod: can u guys get me chips  
ForeheadGod: plz  
Gwhiz138: sure. Ryro? You want somethin?  
GotCheeseWhiz: no I'm good  
GotCheeseWhiz: thanks though  
Gwhiz138: alright so we'll be back soon  
Gwhiz138: where do we all meet?  
ForeheadGod: can u guys come to Cool Beans Coffee  
Gwhiz138: sure  
FroPrincess: we'll be there  
FroPrincess: @ MommyStump i'll come and get you  
MommyStump: alright thanks  
Gwhiz138: see y'all soon  
FroPrincess: see ya  
ForeheadGod: tty soon  
EmoMemeLord: aight see ya guys

**Author's Note:**

> FINALLY DONE
> 
>  
> 
> I AM SO FUCKING TIRED I'M GOING TO TRY AND SLEEP
> 
>  
> 
> Much love and thanks for reading!
> 
> Leave kudos & comments, it's always nice to have someone else's opinion! xoxo


End file.
